quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Data Processing Terminal
Data Processing Terminal is the 25th level of Quake 4. Right after the Rhino Squad have activated the first tower to the key of that will open the gateway to Nexus Core. They ride on the tram way toward another tower, where they encountered the wave of enemies and passing through without any problem, due to the mounted machine gun. Now, they are at the bottom of the next tower. Ready to activate the power connection to the top of whole system, before he can heading to top floor and activated the system that connected to the Nexus Core to open the gateway. Sledge come to help him, after Cortez departure back to the USS Hannibal with the tram replacing him for more secret operation for him to do with the other squad members. Walkthrough Rebooting The Tower From the beginning of the level, you heard the transmission from Dell Morris for you to needed to get off from the terminal. However, Cortez wanted to help out. But was denial as Sledge are on his way there. Get off and grab any supplies to refill if you needed the most. When you reach the elevator to the generator. Morris inform you about the Tower is being shut down due to prevent you to go the top to activated the security to open the teleporter to go to the Nexus and ask you to reboot the entire power. So that you can continuing processing. Once the elevator come down ride up to the top. Where you see two door as the only one that can open is at the back. Go into it. There you will find all the Teleport. Gunner will spawn in-front of you. Take him out and destroy all the Teleport to make things easier right after you reboot the power. Go through the stairs and head through the door, where the gladiator will spawn accompany with bunch of Tactical Strogg stay focus on one if they get near by together. Take them out with the explosive weapon. Afterwards, you can take on the gladiator no problem. Once you take them out. Head straight to the door. Where you see an energy shooting up as the length extended as the activation control coming up. Where you will activate to power up the entire structure once more. Once you go out, the activation of the tower also triggering the alarm. The Iron Maiden pod coming down ready to release them. Take them out and stay on your toes as more enemies will spawn starting by the Teleport Dropper. Take it out and focusing on the Light Tank. Once you defeat it. Head through where you come from as Transmission from Dell to tell you that Sledge is on his way to the tower very soon. After you return where the elevator take you up as he ride up to meet you. When, he arrived and tell you. Million of people have died after launching massive assault to securing the area and vowing the mission must success that those people will not die in vain. While asking you to lead the way, where the elevator will take you and him on top of the tower. Getting to the Top Right after the conversation is done. The door in-front of you just now that can't open have been unlocked. Make sure, you grab any supplier along the way in-case just you wound much especially in the highest difficulties as you progress to the other side, where the elevator to the top awaits you right after you activated it to wait for coming down to taking you up. Afterwards, Dell transmissions again as reporting that Strauss have make it to the Data Networking Tower and passing the briefing to him. So that he can focusing other thing not before he wish you and the entire squad for success. Once Strauss have take over transmission position and he have complete access to the Nexus as he will continue introducing all the equipment that the enemies have used. First by the Data Pod as it moving through tower to another. Once the conversation over as Sledge complaining about waiting the elevator to come down. Suddenly, one of the Teleport door have being activated ready to spawn more tactical strogg. Quickly go over there and destroy it before you be overwhelming by the numbers. Afterwards, the Stream Protector will come from every side from top bottomless pit to the top celling. Just focusing on the one at time and be careful not to let Sledge died. Otherwise, it will be game over for you. Grab anything that are lying around the crates it help you against them effectively. Once you defeat everything as the elevator come down. Quickly go before more and more will showed up thus the level end. Not without Sledge making a joke out of "Entertaining". Video Quake 4 - Level 25 (General)|The Walkthrough of Data Processing Terminal. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels